LOST WITHOUT YOU
by Den26
Summary: Hayate is now in love with hinagiku but hayate's heart shatered when he saw hinagiku was kissing a guy
1. Chapter 1

Hayate now realized that he loves Hinagiku he plans to confess his feelings to her when he was walking he saw hinagiku walking with a boy

"Hi Hinagiku-san" hayate greeted with a warm smile

"Hi Hayate-kun I want you to meet someone"hinagiku said

"Who is that guy with you Hinagiku-san"hayate asked

"Oh him he is um my boyfriend"hinagiku 's jaws dropped "b boyfriend?"hayate ask."yeah"hinagiku 's heart shattered to pieces when he heard her that she have boyfriend"I have to go now because misstres is calling me"hayate ran as fast as he could until he can't run anymore he's phone started to ring,it was Maria calling.

"Hello Maria"hayate said

"Hello Hayate when will you be back nagi started to worry about you because it started to rain"maria said

"I will be back soon"hayate replied

Hey guys I'm new here pls review and tell if there is a problem in my grammar and I would appreciate your help


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys my next chapter starts hope you enjoy

"Oh welcome back hayate"maria said

"Oh hi maria"hayate said with a sad tone

"Whats wrong hayate?"maria asked with a concerned tone

"Its just"hayate was interrupted by nagi

"Hayate welcome back"nagi said with a happy tone

"Hi mistress"hayate said forcing a smile not letting nagi notice that he have then stares at hayate figuring out what happened to him."I'm going to cook dinner" now interrupting Maria's thoughts maria followed hayate

"Hayate tell me what's you'r problem"maria asked

"Oh it's nothing"hayate lie's

"Don't lie to me hayate I can see it in you'r eyes that you have problems"

"Danm she knows that I lied" hayate curses

"So tell me hayate what's your problem"maria asks

"Do you know that I like hinagiku"hayate says trying not to cry

"Yes why"maria says

"I loved her but when I saw her kissing a guy" maria gasps covering her mouth in disbelief"it's OK hayate"maria says as she comforts him

"No it's OK I loved her but it was too late already.I was gonna confess to her but she was kissing a guy ,it shattered my heart"hayate says trying to calm down

"Hayate you can move on if she doesn't like you anymore then you will just have to wait until you find someone that loves you and you love her too"maria says trying to let hayate forget his problem. But then he remembered something about his past the girl he loves leaves him

"OK I'll try to forget about her" hayate says forcing a smile

Alright that's the spirit hayate now let's start cooking for dinner"maria says smiling

"Alright" hayate says

Let's skip the dinner part to hayate thingkin in his bed

"I should move on because she loved someone else and if I love her I should let her go if it makes her happy"hayate thinks to himself

To (Hinagiku)

"I can't believe I kissed him in front of hayate I think hayate was going to say something to but he ran away making an excuse I think he was jealous for me kissing him" hinagiku thought to herself

And that ends the 2nd chapter pls review and tell me if is something wrong on my grammar I would appreciate it

3rd chapter move on or tell her you love her s


	3. move on or tell her you love her

The following day :

Hayate woke up early and met maria

"Good morning maria" hayate says with a smile

"Good morning too hayate why don't you wake up miss nagi and I will breakfast" maria says"alright"says hayate

At nagi's room nagi is still sleeping as usual hayate tries to wake her up but failed

"Misstress wake up its already morning you need to go to school mistress"hayate said trying to wake up nagi wmakes up

Lets skip to school

Hayate and nagi are walking to school when they meet up with hinagiku "good morning"hinagiku said "morning"nagi said "..."hayate kept quiet the two were wondering why was he so quiet,they finally reached their school room,the bell is finally ringing for lunch hayate sit beside nagi and hinagiku was sitting in front of hayate there was a long silence in them when finally nagi broke the silence

"Hayate why are you so quiet to day"said nagi

"Yeah hayate you haven't spoke to us since this morning,is there a problem"asked hinagiku

''Its because''hayate said

''Beacause what'' said nagi feeling a bit impatient

Maybe its because me kissing that guy in front of him hinagiku thought but was interrupted

By hayate speaking

"Beacuase what" said nagi irritated

"Because" hayate was stopped by the bell for their next class

The school is now of nagi went home early and hayate wanted to see hinagiku to ask her about something,hayate walked in the elevator and pressed the up button hayate walked in and talked to hinagiku

"Hi hinagiku" said hayate

"What is it hayate"hinagiku asked

"I want to talk to you for a moment" says hayate

"Alright what is it"said hina

"Its about the guy that you kissed is he really your boyfriend"said hayate

"Yes"answered Nina

"Oh"said hayate starting to build up tears in his eyes

Hinagiku noticed that he was gonna cry

"Why are crying hayate"said hinagiku

"You won't understand"said hayate

"I" before hinagiku could finish her sentence hayate kissed hinagiku on the lips,hayate backed away slowly and said

"Sorry for that hinagiku I didn't want to do that,but I can't hold my feelings anymore I love you hinagiku even if you don't love me I can accept that "hayate started to cry

"Hayate I didn't know that you love me and I love you too since the day we met"hinagiku said with tears in her eyes,hayate stand up and wiped the tears at hinagiku's face and hayate said

"Stop crying a pretty girl like you should not cry you should smile"said hayate,hinagiku started to blush and hinagiku smiled

"See you look prettier now that your smiling"said hayate and hinagiku blushed even more,hayate's face was getting closer to hinagiku's face until they kissed they kissed very long and in the end hayate asked hinagiku

"So who was that guy that you kissed"asked hayate

"He was a friend of mine that was a boy and I didn't kiss him I was telling him that I love you,whispering"hinagiku explained

Oh was the only thing that hayate could say because he misunderstood

Hope you guy liked that pls tell me other fanfic like hayatexnagi,maria,hinagiku,athena waiting for your request


End file.
